


After-Mission Shower

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [13]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Fanart, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Shower Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place after Episode 1. Aya decides to take a shower before going to her next mission, but someone is watching her. And she'll get more than a shower... Pairing(s): Aya/Gabrielle, one-shot.





	After-Mission Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> After-Mission Shower
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Aya/Gabrielle
> 
> Warnings: F/F, oral, language, romance, solo masturbation, one-shot, complete.
> 
> Summary: Before heading for the next mission, Aya decided to take a shower to clean the blood and dirt off her body. However, as she was doing that, someone is watching Aya and her shower will get more steamy...
> 
> Thanks to a streamer from Twitch, I know everything about The 3rd Birthday now. So be on the lookup of those stories! And this the second story that is The 3rd Birthday theme (first was Aya's Shower Time).
> 
> This is one of the pairings I wanted to do based on pictures or videos. And second time doing a rare pairing (more will be on the way).
> 
> Just to warn you that there is a lesbian sex scene in this story (including shower sex).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This photo from deviantART inspired me to write this.

**December 24, 2013, 11:56 PM**

**Present Day**

Aya went to the locker room and looked at the signs. There were two ways: boys and girls. She went to the girls area first before exploring the second one. She saw one of the shower stalls and has a idea.

Because she did her first mission, Aya was dirty and covered in blood. Her clothes were a little torn also.

Aya removed her clothes and hang the clothes on the rails. Sighing, she was now naked and was ready to take a shower. She had medium breasts, which was 34C, and an bubble butt. Overall, she still looked cute and sexy.

She steps into the shower. The water is nice and warm, and steam fills the room. Aya relaxes in front of the running water, warming her up all over. The water falls on her face, Aya gently washing it off with her hands. Closing her eyes, she let the warm water run down her body. Her breasts feel the water's warmth all over her, Aya moaning in pleasure. Her arms rub over them, caressing them, her breasts firm, pressing together, the warm water making its way down her. One hand washed down her left breast, before revealing her body to the running water, slowly feeling herself down with one hand. Now Aya was becoming very clean.

Suddenly, an loud crash was heard and Aya, not caring to put her clothes on, steps out to see what's going on. A garbage can was knocked over and the person...

...revealed to be Gabrielle. She had knocked over a garbage can by accident. 

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to make some noise," Gabrielle said.

"What are you doing here?" Aya asks.

"The boss told me to check on you so you wouldn't do anything wrong. And it seems you're taking a shower..." She said, as she put the garbage can back in place.

"Yeah. Helps me relax and think more clear," Aya said, as she stepped out of the shower and put her clothes back on.

As Aya was heading back, she was stopped by Gabrielle, who was smiling. She has an idea to do something with Aya. Then...

...she pinned her on the wall and kissed her on the neck. Aya gasps at this move; does this what Gabrielle want? 

"Uhm...do you want to take this to the shower? I've heard it's more pleasuring there," Gabrielle asks, as she pulled away.

"Yes..." Aya replied.

The two walked to the third shower stall, which is opened. Aya nodded and kissed Gabrielle on the lips passionately. The kiss was so wonderful and magical; their tongues were touching each other like swimming eels. When they pulled away from the kiss, they looked at each other with a seductive smile.

"Want me to teach you about lesbian sex?"

"No thanks. I'm fine," Aya replied, as she took her clothes off and went inside the stall to turn on the warm water by mixing hot and cold water. Steam fills the room up due to the warm water.

"So...what do you think?" Gabrielle asked her, as she took the last piece of clothing off. Now she was naked.

Aya turned around and gasped when she saw her. Gabrielle has 34D breasts, such a slim tanned waist, and she has the same bubble butt as Aya. 

"You look...beautiful," Aya told her. "Now, let's start our shower."

She got in the shower stall and closed it. Now they're being drenched by steaming warm water. They began to kiss again as Aya had swooned at the kiss as she held her hands right into Gabrielle's cheek as Aya deepened the kiss with her tongue. Their tongues now went head-to-head against each other.

They soon broke out of the kiss and Aya said, "Do me first since you like me."

Gabrielle laid down on the floor so Aya can crawl up to her chest and sat right on her chin. The warm water is now hitting Aya on her body. It forced Gabrielle's tongue to appear and gave her pussy a nice lick. A few seconds into it, Aya got a idea.

"How about we do a 69?" She suggested, as she got off of Gabrielle and laid on the floor.

"Sure. It's much more fun," Gabrielle said, as she got on top of Aya and turned sideways as her fine creamy ass was focused on Aya's face.

And so, they began tasting each other, gently getting turned on with their actions.

Aya ran her tongue through the pink lips of Gabrielle's cunt. Juices began to flow from within her aroused pussy and Aya lapped up the juice. To her, it tasted like pineapple.

Gabrielle began matching Aya's tongue strokes, sucking at her pussy, teasing her clit with her tongue.

The two girls feasted on each other's pussies, licking and sucking as their tongues explored their cunts.

"Yeah...that's it...lick me badly..." Aya moaned, as she grasped Gabrielle's ass, clenching tight as Aya shoved her nice tongue, penetrating her cunt in and out.

To bring more pleasure, Gabrielle added two fingers into Aya's pussy, thrusting them in and out as she licked her clit. Aya soon felt it and began sucking her clit, moaning in pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Gabrielle muffled and moaned as the sweat and water started to pour lightly off her face. It was a pleasuring moment for the both of them as the warm water hit between their bodies.

"Ooooooh, Gabrielle! You're going to make me cum! OHHHHHHH!" Aya moaned as her love juices surged right out of her clit and gave Gabrielle such a cum-like thirst to her mouth. Gabrielle squeezed her mouth all over her walls, just gulping down Aya's satisfied juices just like a bottle of delicious Sprite. Gabrielle soon muffled loudly as she finally began to cum all over Aya's face. Those love juices of Gabrielle's just blasted everywhere from her eyes to perhaps her own chin. It even went into Aya's mouth. 

After that, they broke off of the 69 position and kissed again. 

"That was fun, but it's not over yet," Aya said.

"Yeah..." Gabrielle said, as she felt the warm water drip all across her hair. To tease her, Aya turned her around and licked her gape asshole. It tasted so good to her. Gabrielle just smiled at this as Aya insert a finger into her anus, feeling the tightness around it.

"You like that?" Aya asked her, as she added a second finger into her asshole.

"Yes..." Gabrielle answered.

Suddenly, Aya pulled the fingers out and placed them in Gabrielle's pussy, rubbing it gently as she moaned. The feeling of her pussy being rubbed brought great pleasure to her. 

"Hmmmm...you wanna rub with me...?" Aya playfully said with a deviant smile.

"You know I do..." Gabrielle smiled back as she put Aya on a scissor position and so did she. Their heat from the pussies was just so heavenly and moisting like steam.

Their hips gyrated to each other, rubbing their wet pussies back and forth, creating some sort of sexual electricity between them. It was quite a sight to see.

"Ohhhhhhh, Aya...rub harder..." Gabrielle moaned as Aya's pink clit was rubbing her sweet pussy harder like two sponges just rubbing each other underwater. Gabrielle moaned once again. "Ohhhhh...OHHHHHHH!"

The scissor speed now increased out of control, therefore such speed like this would break over the speed limit. All of this bumping and rubbing pussies with each other, forced an orgasmic force to flow inside their bodies. All of this sensual rubbing of pussies collided again and again until...

"Oh, cum in my pussy! CUM IN MY PUSSY!" Aya screamed, and so did Gabrielle as with one final rub, their vaginal walls burst wide open with their juices splashing each other's clits in such paradise-like presence. The sensation felt so sticky and yet it felt so...so...good.

Both Aya and Gabrielle collapsed due to the pleasure, just thinking of this first-time experience. The warm water dripped from their bodies and they smiled as Aya finally turned the water off.

"So how was the shower?" Aya asked her.

"It was wonderful. Never had shower sex in my life before," Gabrielle replied.

They then shared another kiss and grabbed a towel to dry themselves off. Then, they put their clothes back on.

Both giggled and smiled at each other as they walked out of the locker room.

Showers can be good, even after a mission...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! Please give kudos or comments if you like the story.
> 
> Got any suggestions for my next story? Comment!
> 
> Until then, peace!


End file.
